


The Love Story Never Told

by Fanykuroi



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BoyxBoy, LOTR, M/M, ManxMan, Oneshot, Romance, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: This story begins when Gandalf fell to the abyss together with the fire demon Balrog.All of the eight were mourning his 'death' at Lothlorien (Lorien) Forest, Realm of the Lady of the Forest (or the Elf-witch as some knows her), but Aragorn was the one who took it worse.At first he didn't showed it, he couldn't. As a future king, he had to keep it together and keep them all together, no matter what. But Legolas, longtime friend and lover, could see that he could not hold it together any more.So he decided to take charge...and this is where this untold story of love begins...





	The Love Story Never Told

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters or the names of places and stuff in this story but the story line per-se is all mine.
> 
> To all of you (specially Fujoshis XD) that thought, even for a second, that there was a possibility of something happening between them or that saw a gesture or something that made your imagination run free like moi...this story is for you. Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: I love comments so please leave some so that I can know that I'm doing alright ^

Here, on the realm of Lorien, the Fellowship, after their time mourning Gandalf, were getting ready to get a well-deserved rest for the night. Frodo, Sam, Gimli and the hobbits were already sleeping, Boromir was lost in thoughts and Aragorn was nowhere in sight. This made Legolas curious; since he usually make sure everyone was ok and well before he went to sleep. So Legolas went on a quest to find his lover. He found him on the shore of a beautiful lake which water was as clear as crystal and the moonlight illuminate on it beautifully. Aragorn was smoking, so lost in thought that didn't felt the presence of his lover until he embrace him from behind.

"Tell me what is troubling your mind. Don't shut me out." Legolas whispered.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much. I mean, yes I knew him for quite some time but...when he fell..." Aragorn whispered and turned, facing his long-time lover without disguising any of his feelings. "I felt like something was ripped from my chest. Legolas, I felt like..." A tear escaped and crossed his beautiful face. Legolas lean in and captured it on his cheek, kissing it away.

"Sometimes, to grieve those whom we love in silence, can be poison to the soul. We are alone now. You don't have to worry of prying eyes my love, free all of that is consuming you. I am here for you... take what you need to be free."

Without wasting time, before his lover change his mind, Aragorn capture Legolas' face in his hands and kiss him ferociously, in a bruising, tongue-lashing kiss. Even though this kiss was one filled with grieve, passion and lust; Legolas knew that Aragorn will need to be in control. So he let him dominate the kiss...and all that was coming next. Aragorn felt the decision and the change in Legolas and took advantage of it. Slowly undoing all the clothes pieces, Aragorn undress him, kissing every new inch of white pure silk skin he uncovered. When both were gloriously naked, Legolas took Aragorn's hand and guide him towards the lake. Aragorn notice that Legolas had undone his braids before he came to him. Maybe his lover had a wicked idea of how things were going to turn out, since he only undid his braids when they did it, only because Aragorn love to stroke and pet his hair. Chuckling to himself, Aragorn followed Legolas willingly to the surprisingly warm water.

"This lake is a natural offspring." Legolas said as if he had read Aragorn's mind. "The water here will never change its temperature, which is why it's always warm. Also is good for your body and soul. Come, swim with me." Legolas extended a hand and Aragorn took it, bringing Legolas to his embrace. Without a second thought he kissed him again, more softly and lovingly this time, making Legolas forget about the swim, the lake and everything else but Aragorn.

"Gods...you'll be the death of me..." Legolas said as soon as he could breathe again. Aragorn chuckled and kissed him again. Legolas knew what was coming, so smiling, he climbed and straddle Aragorn. His long ash-blond hair shined silver in the moonlight and covered both their faces, putting them on their own time and space...their own magical place.

"Love, I can't wait anymore. Stop your teasing and love me already!" Legolas was quivering in pleasure. Apparently while they were kissing, Aragorn took that chance to start preparing Legolas for the pleasure to come. At first he inserted one finger, stretching and giving him time to adjust. Legolas cursed a little when he felt a little pain. Damn, it has been a while. Then Aragorn inserted another one and started to scissor him, preparing him better. When the third one was inserted, Legolas was rocking back and forth with him, whimpering a little in pleasure.

"Shit." Legolas cursed and smiled as his groin twitched when Aragorn found that bundle of nerves that gave him so much pleasure. "Now please?" He smirked and pleaded at the same time.

"Get up a little more." Aragorn commanded and Legolas obeyed, climbing up a little more so that Aragorn could place his painfully hard erection in position.

As soon as Legolas felt the tip of Aragorn's member in his entrance, he started to lower himself on him, moaning and whimpering a little as, inch by inch, Aragorn stretch and filled him. Aragorn curse a little in elvish when he was all the way in, and as his lover squeezed a little to accommodate and get used to it, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Quietly he waited, nipping, licking and bitting Legolas' nipples; waiting for that sacred, holy word...

"Move." Legolas commanded and Aragorn almost cry in relief.

Oh-so-slowly they started to move. Up and down, slow and fast, hard and soft. As the mood struck, they moved. Legolas shamelessly moaned as he nipped his lover's earlobe and Aragorn had to hold back...when he saw something moving. He stilled abruptly and put his index finger on his mouth, signaling Legolas to be quiet. Thankfully the water covered them both up to their torsos so to an outsider it would look like they were hugging. Also grateful for the night darkness, Aragorn hide his face a little on Legolas' neck and his lover did the same. And so they waited.

"Don't worry about pry eyes or being heard. I have secluded you two from everything else. I know how much you need this to be really free, Aragorn. Enjoy what little time you have with him, for tomorrow a new journey begins. One that is filled with pain and sorrow...but also with victory and happiness..." Galadriel's voice filled Aragorn's head and he instantly knew that only he had heard her. He did expect her to show up around now to silence them. He smiled a little, contemplating what a scene that would be.

What Aragorn did not expect was for his wicked lover to squeeze him and start to move little by little. A little brave, isn't he? Since he didn't hear her, he doesn't know that they are safe from everyone to notice. Aragorn decided to play a little with his lover.

'Since you ask for it...' Aragorn wickedly thought and, smirking, aligned his cock to hit that delicious bundle of nerves that brought his lover so much pleasure and ecstasy. Legolas stiffened and bite on Aragorn's shoulder...Hard. Aragorn chucked, aware of what happened and ready to do it again.

"Bastard" Legolas muttered a hint of a smile on his voice and proceed to move the way he knew drove his beloved lover crazy with lust.

Payback's a bitch.

"Shit. Legolas wai-" Aragorn started to warn when suddenly his lover took possession of his mouth and began to mimic the rhythm they have achieved from the beginning.

Tasting and exploring every inch of Aragorn's mouth, Legolas made love to Aragorn's mouth as his lover made love to him. Passion was set loose and they got to the point that neither of them cared if someone walked on them. They were one and they were free. Way too soon, Legolas started to feel the knot on his groin and lower belly forming and knew that his release was close. He heard the soft curses of his lover and knew he was not so far behind. So he raced for it. Running toward a cliff of sensations and dizzying pleasure, he set himself loose and jumped and dived the cliff of amazing pleasure long forgotten. His lover was right behind him and, both shouting their lover's name, came long and hard...almost to oblivion.

"Gods, I needed that." Aragorn whispered, minutes later. He was barely holding out. He had only strength to keep them upright.

"I know. And that is why I did what I did." Legolas gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I know." Repeating the kiss, Aragorn pulls out of Legolas slowly. His lover pouts at the loss but he unhooks himself from his lover and stands up.

Swimming a little deep in the lake, Legolas washes himself, with a stupidly-well-pleased smile on his face. Aragorn had to laugh and so he did, forgetting about all that had happened, just for this moment. When Legolas returns to his lover's side, he is wrapped in his lover's embrace and welcoming hug.

"I love you Legolas. Thanks for understand me and being there for me."

"I love you too. Forever..."

A promise that they hope to fulfills in the journey ahead...

The End...


End file.
